


Addict

by arcayde



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcayde/pseuds/arcayde
Summary: Pinae doesn't know what he's gotten himself into when he's caught between two demons.(spoilers, he's gotten himself into a lot)
Kudos: 1





	Addict

Birds and wildlife sang out across the black sands of a particularly volcanic beach in the frontier seas. Thunder could be heard distantly, probably from the mortifying storm brewing a few miles down the coast over towering, distant volcanoes and mountains. The Azure Basilisk rocked steadily in the churning, dark waters while a few brave crewmates worked hurriedly on the deck. The air was cold with a breath of heat wafting across the waters, an aura of inherent creepiness crept across the whole beach. 

The sharp smell of smelting rock pierced Pinae’s snout as he quickly clawed through a brown, partially barren bush, easily picking it clean of its fruit. He smelled them tentatively before placing the plump, magenta delicacies into a small satchel he had brought with him. His ears perked at the sound of distant volcanic activity, his attention drawn from the satchel by it’s growing volume and frequency. 

“They sure know how to take their time….”, He exclaimed with a tinge of concern.

Nuhi had returned to the ship at least an hour ago and was already prepared to leave, but for some reason Inari had been gone for a while now. The time for ingredient gathering was over however. The pale kobold could sense the unrest in the area, he tied the satchel quickly and went about his way across the warm earth. He walked through a mile or so of ashen woodland before coming to the beach where the azure raider ship lay in wait. He made his way hurriedly towards the ladder to board the ship across the onyx sand, his collar jingling as he quickened his pace. When he neared the ship and went to grab the starting rung of the wooden ladder, lightning flashed and he felt a chill colder than Ice run up his spine. He could feel goosebumps down his neck from the presence behind him. He could hear the rhythmic growl of breathing behind him, It was soft and quiet, but deep enough to almost feel. Thunder rumbled softly over the sea ahead of him.

“H-hey Inari.” He spoke calmly. “Figured you weren’t gonna take another couple hours and get us all incinerated eh?”, his demeanor began to upend towards the end of the sentence. 

She gave him a look that one might read as dismissive if you didn’t know Inari, Pinae knew better. He watched silently as she walked heavily by him towards the back entrance ramp of the boat. The sand was left imprinted by her sharply clawed feet as she stomped away. The blushing kobold was left slightly dazed simply from her presence, but he attempted to shake it off, steeling himself. Quickly ascending the ladder, he made his way across the creaky deck of the vessel, deep in thought despite his poor attempts to forget her and that intoxicating glare of hers. He traced over the tattoo on his lower abdomen with his small claws subconsciously while running over what she was on about in his head. He paced towards the lower decks, wondering where anyone was, his eyes aimed towards his feet as he hurried down the stairs. As he reached the bottom his thoughts were cut short by a crash and a cacophony of shocked yelps, all one sided it turns out because as he opened his eyes he witnessed the titanic form of the one and only Red Demon Tiger. Toma was standing over him, entirely unphased from the crash with a concerned look on her face and some tankards full of grog lay on the floor, their foamy contents fizzed on the floor from the mishap. Pinae looked up to meet her eyes from his seat on the hard floor. 

“Pinae?! Are you okay?”, the red queen’s avatar asked in an alarmed voice.

“I-I’m fine, I’m fine!”, he exclaimed in a tone that betrayed his words as he stood to his feet and rubbed his arm nervously. 

“Really? You don’t really sound like it to me.” Toma half-scoffed as she crouched on the spot and began to pick up the large mugs. 

“Heh, honest! By the way, where is everyone? They didn’t get burned to death or anything did they?”, He raised the question as he proceeded to assist in the retrieval of the tankards, grasping them one at a time. 

“You think all this grog was for me nino?! That’s… insulting.” She gave her rebuttal in a joking tone, a toothy smirk evident on her face. 

“Don’t act like this couldn’t all be for you.”, he giggled cutely. 

“So where are you off to in such a hurry? You could always join me and the crew downstairs, we both know they miss you! Heh”, The smiling brute chuckled at her own slight. 

“I was looking for Mas- INARI.”, He coughed violently at his own slip-up, although he began to notice Toma hadn’t grown any the wiser to it. 

“What was that?”,the brutish tiger asked, cokcing her head a bit. 

“Nothing! I guess this place is just starting to get to me… you haven’t seen Inari have you?”, he inquired, his collar feeling tighter around his throat as he began to sweat a bit. 

“I saw her come back but last I saw her she was in the captain’s quarters. You’re right though, all this hot air and ash is giving me weird vibes!”, she said the last part with a bit of a fearful shiver. 

As she finished what she was saying, the ship rattled in a very familiar manner, signifying that the anchor had been raised and they were leaving the ashen beach. The ship stopped only a minute or so following the commotion. Pinae and Toma were pretty sure that was unusual, concerned, they both opened the speaker system, and with a roaring volume, she called into the speaking trumpet, towards the anchor room. 

“Why’d we stop so soon?”, she called into the brass tubes. 

After a few moments of silence, a deep voice answered,

“We just had to get away from the island for the night, we’re docked about a click off shore. Storm’s too bad to sail till’ mornin’!”.

“No kidding huh.”, Toma exclaimed calmly, closing the cover to the brass speaker. 

Thunder rumbled outside as the blood red sun began to sink below the horizon. The island was made a wasteland of magma and ash as the earth wreaked havoc on the coast. Rain beat against the thick hull of the ship as Pinae and Toma walked further into the depths of the boat, conversing the whole way. As he crossed by some of the storage rooms and neared where the crew was drinking and partying, he stopped cold in his tracks. Toma walked a few paces before noticing his absence and peered over her shoulder to see the blushing kobold looking very out of it and clutching the dimly glowing charm on his collar.

“I- uh… I’m actually feeling kinda worn out from gathering all those ingredients out on the island today. I think i’m gonna go ahead and try to rest some!”, he tried his absolute hardest to get his lie across. 

“Sure thing, i’ll send everyone your best!”, The tiger feigned acceptance with perfection as she carefully but quickly examined him, turning to stomp further down the hall towards the party. 

Shocked at her willingness to roll with that, the kobold backed slowly into the door behind him, turning on his heel and pushing into it with all his weight to open it. Inside was a decently sized storage room, big enough to be considered a room and not a closet at least. Candles and gas lamps lined the shelves and floor in some places to illuminate the space, assorted supplies lined shelves and filled barrels around the room. He took no more than a few light steps into the room before his collar began to increase in brightness and glow bright red, illuminating the entire room in a devilish light. A chilly draft began to blow through the enclosed space and as it blew across his exposed midriff, his attention was drawn to Inari’s brand beneath his stomach, it too was glowing in an unsettling vermillion hue. It still always gave him butterflies in his stomach when he saw the faint glow of his brand and collar, and that unmistakable heat of blush in his cheeks. Before his thoughts could roam any further, he was cut short by a familiar, deep, sultry voice in a dark corner where the cold breeze was clearly somehow emitting from. As his gaze averted to the dark area, it illuminated in a matching crimson light as his, this time coming from the elaborate patterns wrapping around Inari’s body. She stood there, working at something he couldn’t quite make out using the storage barrels as a makeshift surface, but before he could ask, she spoke. 

“Did my coldness scare you at all little tokage?”, her voice shot icicles down his spine and made his knees feel like they were going to buckle for sure. 

“No, I-”, he stammered.

“Good.”, her ice-white eyes shot over to meet his while she continued to fiddle with something in front of her. 

“Hey, um wh-”, his thoughts were cut short once again.

“I couldn’t come any closer Pinae, did you know that?”, she relentlessly worked at a mysterious object, which didn’t make the situation any less confusing.

Instead of responding verbally, he simply gulped dryly and gave her an inquisitive look.

“I try to keep a certain demeanor about myself, you know this.”, her gaze returned to what she was doing.

“I may be a god, but I have demon blood in my veins to match.”, Her capable claws worked in wrapping motion. 

“W-why tell me all this, I know what you are dummy.”, he nervously laughed.

“Because, when I saw you out there, I can’t help myself. You smell like…. Her.”, The demoness’ worked faster at her task and continued to speak.

:”I can’t resist my demon blood all the time my pet, and when I smell them on you…. Kal and Toma… I…”, she trailed off and her hands stopped working.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-”, he trailed off as she revealed her hands.

She was clutching a rune-engraved dark steel chain with a latch on the end. It emitted a faint red glow like all of her creations always did. Her grip on it was iron and her gaze grew dark.

“I think you may be confused my little Pinae.”, she pulled the chain to it’s full length and her expression changed to one of ferocity and lust. A fang-infested smile grew across her face as she slipped her lengthy tongue across her lips.

“You can fuck whoever you want but never forget, you’re mine, and i’m going to make sure you know that.”, She crossed the room slowly.

The distant sounds of rain and thunder outside the ship framed the aura of the room. Her deep breaths made her more feral by the minute, as the scent of red tigers and demon flooded her nostrils with each step she took closer. There was already a growing dampness between his legs and he could feel his core burn from her presence. He hardly noticed how with each step she took, his thoughts grew fuzzier and fuzzier. He felt that telltale trickle down his inner thigh as she towered above him. WIthout prompting, his body acted on it’s own, eagerly collapsing into her thick chest, his face bright with flush. Her scent was like sweet brimstone, it lit his nostrils up like chilled fire. It’s intoxicating nature seemed to whisk his worries away as he leaned his weight, what little there was, into her muscular chest and torso. A sinisterly affectionate expression crept across her face as she caressed his marbly locs. Her other hand, clutching the runic chain, slipped it across the dark steel lock of his leather collar, clicking it into place with the quiet whine of magic soon following. She wasted no time in yanking his face close enough to hers to feel the heat of her breath. Her clawed hand caressed his chin upwards to meet her midnight black eyes. The desperation was apparent in his glassy, dilated eyes and his immediate choice to stick out his sky-blue tongue when she grabbed his face. A hearty growl of a chuckle escaped her lips as she spoke.

“Beg.”

Toma could hardly read the concerned look that was planted on her face despite her surroundings. The telltale scratch of the crew “playing” the hurdy-gurdy rang loud in the bowels of the ship, bested only by the laughter and roar of the ragtag group reciting jokes and stories from journeys passed. The nervous tiger sat at the bar towards the back with her complete dumbass of a mate, who was currently helping herself to a shocking amount of grog. The captain of the mighty vessel accompanied her, matching her drink-for-drink. They drank for a while, however, it was clear that Scalia’s tolerance wasn’t quite on par with the cursebound shark. Before long the desert cat was out cold on the splintered countertop. Toma paced her leg increasingly fast until the newly bored captain happened to notice.

“Oi, you gonna make it over there? Because I’m not entirely sure your girlfriend is going to.”, she remarked in a snarky but friendly tone.

Toma nodded her head but looked over to meet the mako’s gaze regardless.

“What’s on your mind, you normally wouldn’t pass up more fish and grog!”, she stated rather loudly. 

“It’s uhhh… It’s Pinae.”, the large cat explained with a worried expression. 

“I’m not sure if he’s feeling alright, he normally wouldn’t miss out on this y’know?”. She inquired. 

“Why don’t you go check on em’ then? It’s not like we’re going anywhere!”, she smirked as she comically gestured with her thumb to her unconscious lover. 

“Thanks, I shouldn’t be long.”, Toma lied. 

As she followed her senses to where she had last seen Pinae, she caught a sweet scent that she recognized with ease. She noticed he was just in the other room, but something wasn’t quite right. She inched closer to the solid door and leaned her head closer to the crack. 

Inari.

She couldn’t believe she had simply forgotten about the obvious answer. Of course he was with Inari, that’s who he’d been looking for after all. She guessed it should be left alone. Toma definitely didn’t want to overstep her bounds with the scariest individual on the boat, let alone after what had transpired between the tiger and Inari’s trophy pet just a few days ago. Before she could even think to turn around she was stopped cold by a voice that was demanding as it was inviting.

“Enter.”, it whispered. 

Well Fuck. This wasn’t going to end in her walking away was it? She gulped loudly before cautiously continuing to open the door. The dark and sultry tone of the room made her feel equally on edge and relaxed. Her senses were dialed to ten as she scanned the dimly lit room. As her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she caught on to the fact that the space was being illuminated solely by Inari and Pinae’s multicolored bioluminescence and her several enchanted items adorning his body. Toma could hardly keep from yelping at the sheer sight of them. Inari had the smaller kobold lifted and pinned against the shelves, one claw clutching a chain on his collar. She had clearly been planting sizable bites around his neck just moments prior, and Pinae looked like he was in ecstasy. The red-banded demoness locked her dark gaze with Toma’s bright teal eyes, staring through her and Kal alike. She lowered the dazed Pinae to the floor without looking away for a moment. 

“Well, well, well, hello there kitty.”, she playfully spat the nickname at her.

“I- I just wanted to check on Pinae and i-it seems he’s alright so if you don’t mind I think I should ge-”.

The shadowy god cut her off. 

“Is that really what you want Toma.”, Her stare was fire and her tone was like lightning down toma’s spine. 

Toma’s throat felt sealed, she didn’t speak a word, but her blush deepened and her fists clenched tighter and tighter as the silence drew longer. Inari spoke calmly.

“Or do you want to ruthlessly rut my dear Pinae again?”, She couldn’t help but shoot a fang-filled smile at the utterly embarrassed tiger as the words left her lips. 

“I-Inari listen-”, she started. 

“I’ll let you.”, The god’s smile remained. 

The large cat’s eyes were thinning and growing redder by the second, she could feel it. Her sharply clawed fists nearly drew blood as she squeezed tighter.

“I can see it in your eyes, I smell the scent of your heat on you halfling. I can teach you things about yourself you couldn’t even imagine.”, her crimson glow got more intense as she began to approach Toma, speaking in a persuasively sultry voice. 

“G-go on.”, she painstakingly responded. 

She reached the nervous tiger before long, placing her claws on her thick abdomen. The demoness ran them up her torso, all the way to her face. She met her onyx gaze to Toma’s and she spoke imperatively. 

“You can help me take care of him, if you show me how badly you want it.”, her eyes glistened in the vermillion glow. 

Toma let her instincts get the better of her and she closed the extremely close gap between the demons, crashing her lips into Inari’s. She almost passed out from the nerves until she was reciprocated and taken off guard. The red-banded succubus returned the kiss, hard. She hastily pushed the flustered brute to the door, nearly breaking it off the creaky hinges. Toma’s eyes, which were initially sealed shut in fear, shot open with reckless abandon as the goddess made her move. Inari pushed ever harder into the kiss. Her red tongue slipped into Toma’s fanged mouth, tracing every corner. Inari’s knee lifted up to meet Toma’s swelling boner through her thin pants. The cat broke the kiss to gasp at the pleasure but was dragged back into the violent make out session by the overly-dominant goddess. Toma was ripped from her daze however, when she felt the familiar squeeze of a collar around her neck. She pulled away from Inari, a thin string of luminescent spit connecting the demons. The goddess removed her knee and backed up for a moment. Thunder rumbled softly. Toma went to speak but Inari read her expression and spoke first.

“Pinae is mine. If you wanna use him, then you’re mine too.”, Inari spoke with sadistic elation. 

Toma could do nothing but nod in agreement. Inari had a burnt, fruity taste and it made the tiger’s head spin. Every passing second she was more sure of how much she wanted this. How much she wanted her. Toma’s senses were overloaded immediately as Pinae made his way towards the pair. She nearly lost control as it hit her, his scent. The pale kobold was emitting more heat signals than Toma had thought possible. His thighs were already stained a bluish hue from his slick, and his eyes were glazed with heat. Inari paused her teasing momentarily to perk her ears and listen to the kobold’s petite request.

“Please, I-I want b-both of you, I n-need both of y-you…”, his voice was shaky. 

Inari backed off from the large cat, finally letting her breathe. The goddess gestured towards Pinae with her head and gave Toma a look that she understood wordlessly. They both drew their gaze to his exposed body. Toma noticed a spot towards the corner of the storage room where a rug had been laid and she wasted no time in making herself comfortable and cutting her glance towards the remaining pair. 

“Good idea.”, Inari coyly spoke. 

Inari’s lustful smile returned as Pinae slithered his pink, scaled body up Toma’s and pressed himself against her. She grew a needy look in her eyes as she bucked her hips from the contact. Pinae squeaked in her ear as he felt her dick brush his entrance through their clothes. 

“A-ah dammit nino!”, she exclaimed, clearly feeling restrained. 

Inari watched intently as he planted messy kisses along her chest and neck, ending near her ears. His wet lips separated from her skin with a tiny pop and Toma winced at the pressure building in her pants as the kobold began to hump her through the strained fabric. Inari couldn’t wait any longer, she moved quickly behind the boy. Running her hands down his flanks and hips, she methodically tore his paper thin fishnets as she went. He moaned loudly and needily in Toma’s ear and drove her over the edge. Luckily Inari took the initiative, and soon after disposing of his clothes, wrapped the kobold’s glowing chain around her strong clawed hand. With only a slight tug, Pinae dropped further down the tiger’s physique, hurriedly pulling her pants down from the waistband. 

“T-Toma f-fuck!”, Pinae drooled at the sight of her sheer size. 

Inari admired the impressive sight for a moment as well, before wasting no time in tearing off her own garments. Her dick was similar in size, not that Pinae wasn’t well acquainted. She wasted not a moment, beginning to finger his slippery entrance with two thick fingers. He moaned once again in Toma’s ear, and before he could do it again, she grabbed his head and all but rammed her spined cock down his throat. At that exact moment, Inari slipped a third digit in from behind, holding his chain in the other hand. Toma didn’t even give him a chance to breathe, he choked as she proceeded to fuck his throat with a primal vigor. Inari rubbed his newly exposed clit, working her spare fingers around it. The demon-cat increased her pace, ramming her entire length up until her girthy knot, in his mouth. It was too warm and his moans and gasps only drove Toma to an early finish. She gripped his head as she pumped ropes of thick cum down his warm throat. After many moments had passed of non-stop pumping, he pushed off of her length with a loud pop, coughing and sputtering wildly. Toma caught her breath, but her erection was unwavering, her spines were raised and her knot remained. Inari removed her digits from his quivering pussy, spilling his juices all over the rug beneath them. Pinae had just begun to regain his “composure” when his attention was all but dragged away by Inari. She traced over his ass, rubbing her finger along his entrance as she neared his plug. He moaned as she tugged at it lightly. The moment he let his guard down, the towering demon yanked the metal plug out, his ass twitched needily and his pussy grew wetter, Inari noticed and chuckled.

“You want it so bad, slut.”, She spat.

He came from her voice alone, squirting violently on Inari’s muscular torso. Toma leaned down as he came and cut off his scream with her tongue. Kissing him deeply as he rode out his orgasm on her dick, teasing the spines and threatening to slip it in with the amount of slick he was dripping. After only a few moments of recollection, he was squeezed further between the titanic demons, Toma’s cock slipped halfway in his wet pussy with minimal effort as he began to take her length hungrily. He moaned into toma as she planted another kiss on his quivering lips. And he could feel her instinctively begin to press more and more of her fat dick into him. Toma lost more and more control the more she explored his mouth with her tongue, her tail flicked wildly as she pressed her claws into his hips, drawing faint teal blood. Inari pressed her claws into the upper side of his thighs, gliding his lower half with toma. She pushed his legs down and pressed his entrance down on Toma’s knot with little care. He screamed in pleasure, breaking Toma’s kiss, his body shook as he was knotted by the hulking tiger. Inari capitalized on the opportunity and pressed the tip of her pierced length into his backside, signaling a yelp from the kobold. His face was seared with pleasure, he was loving this. Inari gripped his entire lower abdomen with her massive claws, pressing into his ass while Toma held him in place, warming her cock. Inari growled huskily as she thrusted as deep as she could into him. He was tight, really tight. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, it started to ruin his make-up as they all took a moment to acclimate. Pinae was so full, He could see the sizable bulge in his stomach from Toma, and he couldn’t not feel inari. He was losing his grip, he was overstimulated already. His puffy pussy was leaking clear slick uncontrollably and his clit ached for attention. 

“Inari, T-Toma, p-please.”, he pleaded with the demons. 

The lustful tiger began to move but was cut short by a firm grip around her throat, inari’s muscular arm straining to hold the grip but not enough to hurt... much. Toma blinked and felt an inkling of her senses wash over her as Inari drew her attention. 

“Don’t forget, brute,right now, I own you. Act when you’re told.”, Toma was taken off guard by the demoness, but after a moment she nodded greedily, compelled to listen to her demanding voice no doubt by the unholy amount of aphrodisiacs pulsing through her veins. Her blood boiled and she felt she couldn’t resist much longer. Luckily for her, neither could Inari.

“Now, beast...”, she glared at Toma.

Toma met her stare and Pinae grew more impatient by the second. 

“Use him as you please.”, Inari grew a lustful look in her eyes once again as Toma registered the permission. 

Inari removed her grip from the tiger’s throat and Toma took not a second longer to ruthlessly start thrusting into Pinae, he squealed in ecstasy as the goddess began to thrust in tandem, both of the demonesses fucking him relentlessly. Toma and Pinae’s collars jingled violently as she rutted him. The goddess grabbed his neck in her clawed hand and began to allure him with her sadistic tone, all the while thrusting ferociously into his messy pussy. 

“You thought you could get away with it hmm Pinae? My little whore.”, She spoke with a lustful venom in her voice. 

“Her scent on you? You knew that would get you here didn’t you?”, her pace didn’t falter as she jammed a few fingers in his mouth, his blue tongue working around her digits hungrily.

Pinae was struggling to stay conscious. Every muscle in his body screamed, his core ached in such a glorious manner. It felt like with every thrust, his body was bathed in flames. 

“Yeshh I-nari… I-I wanted thishhh!”, He struggled to choke out around Inari’s fingers. 

Inari smiled ear to ear and pistoned harder, making sure to keep his mouth occupied. Toma could feel her release closing in, her thrusts grew more and more erratic with each word Inari spoke to the kobold. 

“Now look at you, bred like this, pathetic.”, Inari panted out through her final, heavy thrusts. 

She fucked into him desperately, growling deeply as she hilted her length as deep as she could, Toma whined in her husky voice as she knotted his beaten pussy and rode out her lengthy orgasm. For a couple minutes, Pinae lay there, getting pumped full by the demon pair, the thick cum spilling from everywhere it could. The kobold was high on ecstasy, a look of elation printed on his face while his entrance twitched, letting loose another spout of Toma’s load from his stretched womb. He was out cold by the time the exhausted demons managed to pull out of him. Toma stared down at the adorable kobold before her, lazily waking up after his bout of overstimulation. His expression was tired and happy, a dumb smile showing through the tired demeanor. Toma couldn’t help but start to clean him up ever so slightly. Running her tongue along his body while Inari made herself comfortable on the soft rug beneath them.

“Hey ya big dummy! Cut that out your tongue tickles!”, the quickly recovered Pinae managed to protest in a raspy voice. 

Inari pulled him away from Toma a bit, holding him close to her large chest, she placed her chin on his head and steadied her breathing. 

“You did great little Tokage, such a good boy!”, inari exclaimed softly as she caressed his cheek and he drifted once again into sleep. 

Toma was nearly finished getting dressed, sliding her tank top over her huge torso as her name was called by the goddess. She perked her head in Inari’s direction, watching inquisitively. 

“Y’know brute, I think I’d like to have some fun with you one-on-one next time, show you what it’s really like when I want to own you.”, she passed Toma a wide, ill-intentioned grin as she told her. 

Toma simply nodded her head and blushed deeply before hurrying out of the room, leaving the two to cuddle until morning. 

She had some explaining to do.


End file.
